


Moving Into Townsville

by kk_gorillaz



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_gorillaz/pseuds/kk_gorillaz
Summary: You just moved into Townsville and come across some slimy green boys! Gross! At least one of them is cute.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a copy paste of a multiple part imagine on my tumblr, it was originally in bullet points that's why the writing might seem simple! If you want to read the entire thing head over to my tumblr @kk-gorillaz

Your first day of high school in Townsville went just as expected. You talked to a few people here and there but most of the kids already had their cliques, those who didn’t, were loners.

You were about to head home when you accidentally overheard a conversation.

“Let’s hope those freaks aren’t at the mini-mart.”

“Yeahh haha! I always bring wipes in case they used any of the games I’m gonna play!”

“You can always tell which ones they’ve used cause they stink up the whole machine!”

“Of course they do! They live in a dump!”

The group of friends burst into laughter.

_…Rude._

This whole mystery surrounding the arcade intrigued you, plus the fact that you loved videogames, it was decided! You’re gonna head to the mini-mart!

Pulling out your map you began following the directions.

Wait…. _Didn’t you already pass that tree?_

You knew how to read a map but you guessed today just wasn’t your day. You were about to let out a frustrated yell until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“ _Heyy._ ”

You turn around and a waft of odor hits you, it takes everything in you not to make a face.

If the color green had a smell, this would be it.

Wait _what the fuck_ this person really is green.

“Yous alright there, cutie?” The boy shoots a smile at you.

It was… _strangely charming_.

“I just moved in I’m uh- a little lost.”

“Well well, toots! You’re in luck! Yous talking to a Townsville native! Where you looking to go? Me and my boys can escort yous.”

You looked behind him and saw a group of boys.

You didn’t need anybody pointing it out……. These were the ‘freaks’ the kids at school were talking about. There was no doubt in your mind.

Even after meeting them you still think the comments were rude, so just to go against the norm you decided to let the boys escort you.

"I’m heading to the mini-mart… Well… attempting to.” You sheepishly admitted. “I heard they had an arcade!” You perked up. Despite the fact that they were gross, green and smelly you felt the urge to appeal to these guys (specifically the one who’s talking to you) so you put on your best smile.

“That. It does. And your luck just keeps gettin’ better, we was just about headin’ there.” He started walking and you followed suit, staying next to him while the other boys were a bit behind.

“Have you guys played the powerpuff girls fighting game?” You asked loud enough for everyone to hear you.

“Itssss my favorite one. I alwaysss beat Ace.” One of the boys commented, this caused the boy next to you to clench a fist. You coulda swore he would’ve punched the other boy if he was close enough.

At least you know his name now.

You ignored the violent tendencies displayed and spoke directly to the boy with a lisp.

“Well maybe you can best Ace, but I had the high score back home! You’ll never beat me!” You challenged.

“Letssss see about that.” The boy laughed in defiance.

Oh. _**It’s on.**_

Once you got to the arcade you were already acquainted with all the boys.

You and snake ran to the Powerpuff girls fighting game and almost wasted all your coins on it before Ace (who was spectating on the whole thing) spoke up.

“How bouts we play sum else? Just you n’ me [Y/N]?” Ace leaned against the machine you were using, blocking you from seeing Snake.

Both you and Snake were a bit annoyed but you didn’t want to be rude.

You had four coins left… Your eyes scanned the arcade and landed on the perfect game.

Dance Dance Revolution.

“Yes Ace, I’ll take you up on that. I know the perfect game we can play!”

You took his hand and dragged him to the DDR.

 _“Yous don’t know what you’re getting yourself into…..”_ Ace warned.

“I’d say the same thing to you.” You put a hand on your hip with an eyebrow raised.

“Really? Well how about we up the anny? Whoever loses has to buy the winner a slushie.”

“Bet!” You went over and shook his hand.

You probably shouldn’t have done that……..

This machine was a different version of DDR. You didn’t recognize any of the songs!!

_**What the fuck did he just backflip?!?** _

He was beating your ass at your own game!

“Wow girlie! That was a lot of talk for somebody who sucks!” Ace laughed.

“Hey! It’s not my fault I don’t know these songs! The machine at home is more up to date!” You crossed your arms and looked away from him.

“In any case, I have all the time in the world to get familiar with this machine!”

“Oh so you’re staying? Thought you were a tourist.”

“Nah. My parents just moved here like three days ago.”

“Really?” Ace said a bit louder than anticipated. “That uh! That changes everything! Hehehehehe…” He rubbed the back of his head and you could see the faintest blush on his green skin.

He dog whistled and all the boys gathered around him quickly.

“Me and the boys can show you 'round town…” He said, a lot more nervous than he was a few minutes ago.

“That sounds great! Well how about you guys walk me home?” You checked your watch. 6:30 pm. “It is pretty late.”

You were giving out your goodbyes to the boys when Ace spoke up.

“Remember that slushie ya owe me.”

You could tell he rehearsed that line a billion times in his head.

“How could I forget? Meet me at the highschool at 3?”

“Issa date!”


	2. Slushie Date!

Ace wasn’t well versed in colognes, so he reasoned it was fine to just spray himself with any leftover perfume from the ones in the dump. He viewed himself one last time in a broken mirror, he licked his pinky and index finger and swiped down his eyebrows.

“Lookin’ ace, Ace.” He snickered to himself.

Ace’s self admiring was cut short by Billy yelling from across the dump. “ _ **Let’s go boss!**_ ”

“ _ **Time to see [Y/N]!! Time to see [Y/N]!!**_ ” Billy giggled as he skipped, hopped and danced all the way over to where Ace was, the rest of the gang following suit.

“Where do you guys think yous goin’?”

“We’re gonna go s-sssee our new bessst friend?”

“Do you nimwits know what a _date_ means?”

Grubber blew a raspberry.

“No! _Well-_ technically yes- but today it means yous not going!” Ace turned back to his broken mirror, practicing his smolder, “Today it’s just me ‘n [Y/N] sharin’ a slushie.” he said with a suave voice.

“ _Gee boss_ you’re so cool…” Billy admired.

“Yea Ace! Youss can t-totally ge-getss the girl!”

“Dassda’ plan.” Ace said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Well boys, gotta run. Don’t wanna leave the giyl waitin’. ”

**…**

Now that he’s waiting for you in a sea of other teenagers his coolness meter went down a lot. It tends to be that way, that’s why he avoids average teenagers like the plague, he pales in comparison, revealing just how _below_ average he really is. The fact that he could hear whisperings of, “Ew.” “Gross.” And “illiterate” _(whatever the heck that means)_ just made him seem lamer. But, this is Ace we’re talking about, he didn’t let any of it get to him.

He saw your figure coming out of the building. “Aye! [Y/N]!” He let out a loud whistle, “Ova’ here!”

You giddily strode over to Ace. At first you didn’t think much of the date, but you replayed the fact that it was a date over and over in your head. You really hyped yourself up over it and giving yourself a tiny itty bitty crush on the gang leader.

You could feel the stares and you knew you just committed social suicide, it didn’t matter much to you though, the excitement of seeing Ace made you feel above all that. Ace was very taken aback when you linked your arm to his.

“Let’s get out of here.” “ _Yous ain’t gotta tell me twice._ ”

You didn’t unlink your arms even after managing to get away from the crowd.

“So uh- how was your day at school, [Y/N]?” Ace stuttered as he tried to make small talk. You liked seeing him flustered, so you decided to see how far you could take it.

“It’s been okay. School is kinda the worst part about this place but Townsville has been treating me well.”

“That’s good to hear, doll- _er,_ [Y/N]. Hehe.” He scratched the back of his neck. “What part of the city has treated you best?”

_“You.”_

Your teenage companion went red, the sound of a whistling kettle could be heard while smoke came out of his ears. “W-W-Well, anything for you- I- _I means it in a hospitable way!_ ”

You giggled into your hand, like the schoolgirl that you are.

The rest of the walk was full of nice chit-chat, Ace would occasionally point out different things or places and the anecdotes that he had related to them. “…So me and the boys had to carry Big Billy all da’ way ova’ to ER just because of that fire hydrant! So don’t touch it, alright?”

You broke out in laughter, which caused him to break out his own small laugh too. “Noted!” The laughter died down as you looked in front of you.

“We’re here!” You wasted no time in letting go of his arm and dragging him by the hand.

He acknowledging the hand-holding with a soft squeeze.

You both maniacally laughed while pilling on all the slushie the large cups could hold.

“So… Where are the rest of the boys?” You asked while slurping on your slushie, you purposely overfilled the cup to get a few free sips.

“Theys prolly’ lookin’ for sum'n to do in an alleyway.” He caught on to your tactic and did the same.

You guys shared a mischievous laugh and looked over at the cashier. _What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him._

“Enough with our _debauchery_. Don’t wanna ruin my clean slate.” You headed towards the cashier.

“11.99”

You sucked on your teeth. _“Yikes.”_

Nonetheless, you paid, turning to Ace as you walked away. “Dang, is this how y'all get down in Townsville? I almost got half a mind to start shoplifting.” You snickered.

“ _Wayyy_ ahead of you, toots.” Ace opened his jacket to show off an array of snacks, no doubt just stolen.

You were about to playfully scold him when you heard the cashier yell, _**“Hey! Get back here!”**_

This time it was Ace’s turn to drag you by the hand. Your heart was going just as fast as your legs were (which is as fast as it can possibly go) but you couldn’t tell if it was because of the adrenaline or the fact that Ace called you a pet name.

Ace skillfully navigated through the city, taking sharp turns in an attempt to confuse the cashier off your trail. It worked so well even you were left disoriented until you both took one last turn before abruptly stopping.

You and Ace were suddenly very, _**very**_ close, both panting while breathy laughs escaped him and you alike.

He took his sunglasses off and wiped his face.

You tried to give him some room but your back was met with a cold wall.

You were wedged up against each other in between buildings. In an attempt to not show the blush on your cheeks you craned your head up, this aid you in catching your breath faster as well.

“I’ve- _I’ve never done anything like that before!_ ” Your lungs fill with air and relief. You can finally breathe again.

“That’s just a taste of the Ace Copular experience, baby.” He boasted.

You know well that he’s not particularly referring to you when he says 'baby’ but you still took the opportunity to meet his eyes. There was excitement and nervousness, in any other given moment you’d muse a snarky comment but little did you know, your eyes mirrored his.

The space you guys shared was no longer occupied by pants and laughter.

“Why is your face so red?” You questioned softly.

“I uh- it was ey _uh-_ a good run _._ ”

“It’s just because of the run?” You placed your free hand on his cheek, earning a slight whimper from the green teen.

You dropped your slushie (your hand was freezing anyway) and used it to roam his side all the way to his back.

His back instinctively arched because of your cold touch, drawing you two closer than thought possible. Ace gulped, now that you were chest to chest you could feel his heart rate, he could also feel yours.

“If it’s just from the run, then how come your cheeks get warmer the closer I get?” You whispered, eyeballing his lips.

Ace leaned into your hand, turning his head and taking his own look at your lips. “[Y/N]…” He breathed against you, slowly inching forward.

_“ **Oh Hi Boss!** ”_ You shrieked at the unexpected voice coming from the far end of the wedge. You immediately pulled away.

_It was Billy._ He has a really recognizable voice.

He was struggling to get to you guys, he didn’t fit at all.

“No, no Billy.” Ace sighed, his disappointment immeasurable. “Stop tryna’ squeeze in, you’ll get stuck.”

“Yeah, Billy. Stay there, we’ll get to you.” You hurriedly strode over to the big guy, acting as if nothing happened to hide your embarrassment.

Halfway over to him, you notice him struggling in the opposite direction.

You were about to ask but Billy beat you to it.

“ _Uhhh- **Billy stuck!**_ ” Billy cried.

You and Ace groaned. The next hour was spent pushing Billy out of the wedge. The rest of the gang pulled from the other side.

Apparently Ace was right, the wedge leads to an alleyway, it just happens to be a coincidence that the gang decides to kick it in that specific one tonight. Once out of the wedge, the gang bombards you with greetings and questions.

“Whensss we d-d-doing that rematchs?” “Have you ever met my comb, Maria?” “ _Duhh Billy likes [Y/N]’s hair._ ” Grubber blows a raspberry.

They unintentionally drag you away from Ace.

“Guys?! Can’t you see yous hoggin’ the giyl?!” Ace waved his arms around, flabbergasted.

You didn’t have the heart to ditch the boys.

“It’s alright Ace. I don’t mind.”

He sulks while sipping on his watery slushie.

Much to Ace’s discontentment, the whole gang walks you home just like last time.


End file.
